


It's raining men

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday night at the club</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining men

**Author's Note:**

> Issy battled my grammar in this one, thanks!
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabbles prompt 'dance', ages ago.

Leaning against the railing, Percy grinned. Merlin was a sight to see when he had a cocktail too many and they were playing his favorite song. There was no holding him back and Percy had a difficult time not to be dragged onto the dance floor too.

Hands up in the air, his head thrown back, Merlin sang ‘It’s raining men…Hallelujah!’ with all the others as Percy watched a blond bloke approach him. His grin widened when Merlin totally ignored the blond and kept on dancing with closed eyes. Poor fella, he couldn’t know that Merlin was in a different world when they played that song. 

As the Weather Girls sang their last words, Merlin opened his eyes and smiled widely at the blond and soon enough, Percy saw them dancing close. He turned, took another sip of his brightly colored cocktail and smiled. At least Merlin pulled tonight. 

Just as he pondered to eat the slice of pineapple that made the decoration of his drink, a tall lad with curly hair and a friendly face full of scruff approached him.

“You must be one of them.”

“Pardon?”

“One of them blokes that rained down…” The other made a helpless gesture with his hand and his smile faltered.

Percy chuckled. This was the worst come-on he’d ever heard, but the bloke seemed to be nice. “I’m Percy.” 

“Leon.” The smile was back on his face. “I wondered…I mean…would you like a drink?”

Setting the cocktail - that was way too sweet to begin with – aside, Percy nodded. “Yes, I’m really thirsty.”

Maybe Merlin wouldn’t be the only one who pulled tonight.


End file.
